Ask the Shinigami Cast!
by BlackButlerFan13
Summary: Hello everyone! BlackBulterFan13 here! So here's the way it goes, you send in as many questions as you can only through PM, please to your favorite Kuroshitsuji Shinigami from the show, manga or musical. Also, please don't be afraid to send me any questions if you want! Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg and extreme fluffiness in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello there and welcome to 'Ask the Shinigami Cast'! I'm your host BlackButlerFan13 but you can call me Mara which means 'Goddess of Death' though I am not allowed to refer myself as that because Grell says that she was first. Well, she does have a point since I was born way later than she was, also I am not allowed to say how I'm way younger than her. I wasn't the one that made all those jokes about her age behind her back that was Eric and Ronald's doing, not mine. I had to delete the previous copy of the story because I broke a rule but I will use the reviews that I had received previously.

So here's the way it goes, you send in as many questions as you can only through PM, please to your favorite Kuroshitsuji Shinigami from the show, manga or musical. Also, please don't be afraid to send me any questions if you want!

Shinigami that are going to be on the show:

William T. Spears

Undertaker (Adrian Crevan)

Grell Sutcliff

Ronald Knox

Alan Humphries

Eric Slingby

Sascha

Rudgar

Lawrence Anderson

There will also be various characters that will sometimes appear on the show so you can send in questions to them if you want but if they aren't there at the moment then they will be ignored. First person to review and sends in a question will receive a virtual cookie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters and all credit goes to the acknowledged author and creator, Yana Taboso.

Till next time, my dears! Signing off for now, send in plenty of questions!

Sincerely,

~BlackButlerFan13 (Mara)


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Mara: Hello everyone! And welcome to the first showing of 'Ask the Shinigami Cast!' I'm your host, BlackButlerFan13 but you can call me Mara if you want now let us introduce the cast of the show! Let us introduce everybody favorite coroner, Undertaker! YAYYYYYYYY!

Undertaker: Hello!

Mara: Hi Papa! Next we have -*gets passed a card, frowns* really? I'm not going to say this *gets passed another card, reads it and pales* Ok, I'll say it. Introducing the Lady in Red, the Goddess of Death and Blood herself: Grell!

Grell: Oh, you are much too kind! There's my baby sister! *pinches Mara's cheeks* Oh, you are just too cute!

Mara: *whines* Nee-san, stop! Your nails are digging into to my skin!

William: Sutcliff, let her go.

Grell: Awww, fine. *lets go of Mara's cheeks*

Mara: *rubs her cheeks* Now introducing the Manager of the Shinigami Dispatch Society English Branch, my uncle: William T. Spears.

William: -_-

Mara: Ok, now we have the lawnmower-wielding reaper: Ronald Knox!

Ronald: What's up? *kisses Mara's cheek* Hey babe.

Mara: *blushes* Not to mention that he's also **my** boyfriend.

William: For now.

Grell: Are you still mad at Ronnie for accidentally marrying her?

William: She is only 15!

Grell: But it was an accident!

William: I don't care if it was an accident, he shouldn't have been messing around!

Grell: At least you didn't try to kill him like Unny did.

Ronald: *ducks his head at incoming flaming arrow towards him*

Mara: PAPA! Stop it!

Undertaker: Hurt my little girl and I may just have to use that coffin I had made especially for you.

Ronald: She's not even your real daughter!

Undertaker: Do you see her real father in the picture?

Ronald: No.

Undertaker: My point exactly. I treat her as if she was my own child.

Grell: I don't see why if she can call you daddy, why can't she call me mummy?

Mara: Unlike my dad, I don't hate my mom, I just hate him even though I'm not supposed to say that. Besides, you like it when I call you Sissy because people mistake me for your little sister.

Grell: Oh right.

Mara: Next we have the most beautiful couple in the world, Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries!

Eric: Hey.

Mara: Where's Nii-Nii?

Eric: In the bathroom, pukin' his guts out. Must be a stomach bug floatin' around.

Mara: Maybe, right Nee-san? *winks*

Grell: Right.

Mara: Oh, there he is! Hi Nii-Nii.

Alan: *comes in looking quite pale* Hi.

Eric: You feelin' ok, sweetheart?

Alan: *nods*

Mara: *mouths 'You need to tell him'*

Alan: *mouths 'Not yet'*

Grell: *mouths 'Why not?'*

Alan: *mouths 'I'll do it today but right now is not the right moment'*

Mara: *mouths 'Ok'* Now we have the head of the spectacles department, Lawrence Anderson also known as Pops.

Pops: Hello.

Mara: Now we have two new reapers that have entered the Kuroshitsuji scene: Rudger and Sascha.

Rudger: Hallo.

Sascha: Guten tag!

Mara: Hallo Jungs, wie geht es dir?

Sascha & Rudger: Geldbuße.

Sascha: Hallo Vater.

Eric: Who?

Sascha: *points to William*

Eric: You have a kid?

William: He is not my biological son, I raised him for a period of time when he was younger. I was assigned to be his guardian and he's called me that ever since then.

Mara: Alright, let's get started then. This question comes from Guest:' What do the rest of the reapers think of Grell?'

Eric: That's gonna to be a tough question. *gets slapped on the back of the head by Alan* OW!

Alan: Be nice!

Eric: I was only kiddin'! Despite her bein' a bit psycho sometimes, I think of her as a lil' sis to me.

Alan: She's very nice, she was my first friend and didn't judge me like the others.

William: Despite Sutcliff's work ethics, she's not that bad.

Grell: Aww, you said something nice about me, Will!

William: Don't push your luck.

Ronald: Sutcliff-senpai is pretty cool at times, he's only ever scary if you piss him off.

Pops: He's fine, though, I wish he was more careful with his glasses.

Sascha: I don't know him that well but he's alright.

Rudger: I just think that him and Herr Spears need to shag each other.

Mara: *smacks Rudger on the head*

Rudger: *winces* OW! Wofür war das?

Mara: Was geht zwischen zwei Menschen ist ein eigenes Unternehmen, Rudger! *hits him*

Rudger: *tries to blocks her hits* Gut gut! Herr Spears, rufen Sie Ihre Nichte aus !?

William: Mara, das ist genug.

Mara: Fine.

Grell: Oh, I needn't to do that. I already found someone to do that for me. *points of Undertaker* It's so marvelous when its all quiet and then we-

Ronald: EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Senpai, that's gross!

Grell: I'm suprised, surely you've tried something on my sister. *thinks for a minute, pales* Please tell me you didn't.

William: He better not have.

Mara: He didn't, he already received a warning from my mom, and my cousins.

Ronald: Your cousins tried to hit me with a baseball bat!

Mara: Even though their in their 30s, they still have alot of energy that of a teenage boy.

Ronald: At least they're not as bad as your mom, she tried to hit me in the back the head with a frying pan!

Mara: Mom is very protective of me. Plus, she knows about your past.

Ronald: *pales* How much does she know?

Mara: Only that you dated **nearly** every girl in the Dispatch including that she thinks that you're a frat boy.

Sascha: Vhat's a frat boy?

Rudger: It means 'f*** boy' or someone vho sleeps around.

Ronald: I DIDN'T EVEN SLEEP WITH THEM! I BARELY DATED THEM FOR NEARLY WEEK!

Rudger: Vell, *takes a drag from cigarette* her mutter is vrong about that since you've never been laided.

Mara: *Reaper-chops Rudger* Put that out and watch your mouth!

Ronald: *blushes insanely* YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE *Points at Eric*

Eric: We were drunk? I told ya' before, don't tell me a secret when I'm drunk cause I'll end up tellin' it on accident.

Mara: Don't worry,Ronnie-kun. I don't care if you lost 'it" yet, it only makes it more special since I'll be your first.

Alan: You better not try anything until that day, Ronald.

Ronald: I **know**. I've already gotten the lecture from nearly everyone. Plus, it's also a felony to sleep with someone underage in this time period.

Eric: No shit, Sherlock. *gets Reaper-chopped by Mara* OW, what was that for!?

Mara: Shut up, Watson!

Eric: Quit hittin' us! Hey, wait a minute, aren't ya gonna answer?

Mara: *points to myself* M-me?

Eric: You are reaper too, right?

Mara: Yeah, okay. How I feel about Nee-san? *blushes* W-well, I love her very much (sisterly way!). She's really kind and sweet and doesn't try to kill me like my sister. She acts like how a big sister should act and loves me back! S-so I care for her v-very much! N-Nee-san? A-are you c-crying? AAAAH! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to say anything wrong, don't cry!

Grell: *begins to cry into Mara's chest* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ronald: No, I don't think you offended her. I think she's just crying about what you said about loving her.

Mara: Well, um, your welcome? But Nee-san, can you please remove your face from my chest? *blushes* It's r-really awkward because we're both girls (unless you're lesbian.)

Grell: *crys even harder*

Mara: What did I do this time?

Eric: You called her a girl.

Mara: *blushes furiously* N-nee-san, please!?

Grell: *gets off her chest*

Mara: *blushes* Let's get to the next question: LaurMidori asks: 'If you were all an animal, which animal would you be?'

Eric: Lion, fierce but protective of their mates.

Alan: *blushes at Eric's comment* Well, my spirit animal is said to be a bunny so probably hare.

Ronald: My spirit animal is said to be a dormouse. I really don't get it.

Pops: An owl, respected and wise with age.

William: A hawk.

Grell: A peacock, even though it isn't red, their beautiful creatures!

Rudger: A wolf, maybe?

Sascha: I'd like to be those big fish vith water comin' out of their heads!

Mara: A dolphin?

Sascha: Right, a dolphin! Their so cool!

Mara: My spirit animal is a combination of a bear, panda, and a swan. But according to my zodiac symbol, I was born in the year of the Dragon along with Nii-Nii.

Ronald: Lucky! How come she gets a cool animal!?

Mara: But, I'd probably be a nightengale because they're beautiful in appearance and when their singing.

Alan: *gets up* I'll be right back.

Mara: Take as much time as you need! gigainpactinfinty Aka Cresh asks:'To well anyone: how would you guys react if your world ended mixing with either jojo's bizarre adventure universes(damn you made in heaven for rebooting the thing) and the narutoverse?'

Everyone: We barely watched it.

Grell: Though some of the men were very attractive~!

Eric: The ghost arm sounds cool but the evil spirit doesn't.

Ronald & Mara: We kind of got confused in the beginning.

Rudger & Sascha: Get zhe hell out of zhere.

William & Pops: Leave the premises immediately.

Alan: *comes back in wearing the dress from the musical* I heard the question, and I would probably leave.

Eric: Why are ya' wearin' a dress?

Alan: I'm wearing it so I can tell you something.

Eric: What is it?

Alan: Later.

Eric: Ya' look really cute. *kisses him*

Mara: *fangirls over extreme yaoi fluffiness* As for the narutoverse part, it would be pretty cool to know how to do all those moves.

Ronald: It would be pretty nice to wear that bandana Naruto wears and also be able to fight like that.

Eric: Fighting instead of paperwork: Awesome!

Alan: It would be very nice to get out more in the narutoverse.

William: It seems interesting but only because there are less demon scum.

Grell: Oh, Sasuke reminds me so much of my Willu~!

Mara: MOVING ON! Next question comes from AsianAnimeGirl, she asks: '-Grell, has Sebastian returned your love yet? What's the best chainsaw you have with right now?  
-Ronald, I know you! You're an English priest, theologian! (hehe) But a lawnmower isn't a very terrifying weapon, you know?'

Grell: No, he hasn't but it doesn't matter anymore since I'M ENGAGED! *grabs Undertaker by his robe and kisses him*

Mara: Oh yeah, congradulations on your engagement.

Grell: It's the one I have right now? I could never replace the original~!

Ronald: I don't get it.

Mara: I think she means this 'Ronald Knox", Ronnie-kun. *shows him picture*

Ronald: Sorry, doll. I think you have me confused with someone else. And it is too terrifying, like when you're met face first with it.

Mara: Ok, sweetie, you're right. Now let's get this done, okay?

Ronald: I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you. *kisses Mara's hand*

Mara: *blushes*

Alan: Um, I-I have s-something to say.

Mara: Go ahead, Nii-Nii.

Alan: Um, Eric?

Eric: What is it?

Alan: I-I-I'm...*tears up a little*

Eric: Sweetheart, what's wrong? You can tell me.

Alan: I just don't know how to tell you with the right words. Um, how would you feel about the sound of pitter-patter of little feet across the carpet of the apartment?

Eric: You mean we're getting a dog?

Alan: No, that's not what I mean't.

Mara: *smacks face* I swear he can be so clueless sometimes.

Grell: Get used to it, that fiance of your's will act the same way when your time comes.

Mara: Yeah, and mom will have to be the one to slap him back into reality.

Ronald: When that day come, I better come wearing a helmet.

Alan: I-I-I'm p-pregnant.

Eric: *pales* Y-you're pregnant?

Alan: *nods, tears up even more*

Eric: *faints*

Ronald: TIMMMMMMBBBBBEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!

Mara: I would laugh at what Ron just said right now but now's not the time.

Alan: I knew he wouldn't be happy. *full on cries*

Mara: Erikku wa anata ga baka! Anata wa NII - shinkyo no sakebi o tsukurimashita yo! *kicks him in the back of the head*

Grell: He's happy, just unconsious is all. Once he wakes up, he'll tell you how happy he is unless your little sister stops kicking his head.

William: Mara, genug. Was Sie tun, ist die Situation nicht helfen.

Mara: *stops* He is so dead when he wakes up.

William: He's already dead.

Mara: Oh, I forgot.

Eric: *wakes up* What happened?

Ronald: Well, Alan-senpai told you he was pregnant, you fainted and then Mara started to kick the back of your head for making him cry.

Eric: So that's why my head hurts.

Alan: *still crying*

Mara: *glares at Eric dangerously*

Ronald: *holds her back from doing anything harmful*

Eric: Al, I'm really sorry.

Alan: You should be! If anyone should faint it should be me!

Grell: Looks like the mood swings started early.

Mara: Pregnancy is a very scary thing.

Eric: I really am happy.

Alan: Really?

Eric: I really am. *kisses him*

Mara: *silently fangirls over extreme yaoiness happening* I don't wish to interrupt but we have one more question and then you two can use the Lemon Room as long as you want.

Eric: Read away then.

Mara: This final question is from DJWOLFGIRL12, she asks: 'Grell what was the best moment you had in your life?'

Grell: Well, it's a tie between getting proposed and now being a real woman.

Mara: Nee-san found out she's intersex.

Sascha: Vhat's that?

Mara: Intersex, in humans and other animals, is a variation in sex characteristics including chromosomes, gonads or genitals that do not allow an individual to be distinctly identified as male or female. Such variation may involve genital ambiguity, and combinations of chromosomal genotype and sexual phenotype other than XY-male and XX-female.

Sascha: Oh.

Mara: In Nee-san's situation, she has Persistent Müllerian duct syndrome.

Sascha: But I thought she vas intersex.

Mara: She is, it's an intersex condition. It's a disorder of sexual development that affects males. Even thought she looks male on the outside-

Grell: HEY!

Mara: Let me finish, she has all the reproductive organs of a female on the inside.

Grell: *nods in agreemet*

Ronald: How did you find out, sempai?

Grell: Well, it was after I found my sheets soaked in blood that I found out I had a period.

Ronald: EWWW!

Grell: Oh hush.

Mara: You remember that girl you dated before, Amy? The one that worked in the infirmary.

Ronald: Oh, double-D breasted Amy. I remember her.

Mara: Apparently, she hid that little piece of information from Nee-san because well, she just doesn't really like her all that much. Even I met her and she hates my guts because she got dumped by you.

Ronald: We weren't even in a relationship to begin with.

Mara: Looks like someone has a stalker~. She also hates Nii-Nii because her and Eric used to date.

Eric: Have you heard her voice!? It's annoyin' as Hell! Plus, she was too damn clingy!

Mara: The other day, she tried to take me down with an arrow. Luckily, it missed me by a centimeter.

Ronald: That is one crazy cagna.

Mara: Papa let me give her back the arrow the same way she sent it to me. Of course, I set them on fire before I shot it. One landed in her chest and the other in her eye.

Ronald: What the hell!?

Mara: I didn't even hurt her chest, those legendary double D breasts of her's are fake as her hair color. I saw her pull the arrow out of it myself. La bruja obtuvo lo que se merecía. A new eye should probably grow back in oh, about half a year or so since shingami can regenerate lost limbs or organs.

Rudger: Remind me never to let you near an arrow.

Mara: And that is all the time we have today! Join us next time 'Ask the Shinigami Cast!' Remember, send your questions through PM only! Goodbye for now!

Eveyone: Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, all credit goes to Yana Toboso. I own nothing except this fanfic and account.

Sincerely,

~BlackButlerFan13


End file.
